


Worth Waiting For

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Noctis celebrates his wedding night, contemplating the path that brought him here.





	Worth Waiting For

“Why don’t you show me how she likes it, Specs?” Noctis circled them with his arms folded, his voice a smug rasp. Ignis’ hands were already tracing reverently over Luna’s pale skin. All of their wedding finery had been discarded, even the beautifully detailed scraps of white lace that Luna had worn under her dress. The two of them had quite enjoyed the process of removing those, their attention fully on Luna as they slowly slid the garments from her, aided by soft fingers and roving tongues. It had been a process she seemed to like as well, if her pinkened cheeks and small sighs were any indication.

Luna and Ignis had begun as friends and allies, working hard to bring back the dawn while waiting for the return of the person who meant the most to them. They’d both worked themselves ragged, each in their own quiet way, until they came to an understanding. They’d comforted each other, slowly sliding into a simmering mutual admiration filled with stolen glances and small gestures of kindness. Things had flared one night when Luna had pushed herself too far, and in his worry, in that darkness, Ignis had blurted out something he shouldn’t. He’d tried to turn away only to be met with a hand on his shoulder and an equally fervent declaration from Luna.

It had confused them at first. Their adoration for one another had done nothing to displace or even rattle the devotion each independently had for Noctis. If anything, it fueled it.

The understanding was, when Noct returned, it would end. Except that it didn’t.

Noctis had been surprised, except that he wasn’t. They were two sides of the same coin to him; two people without whom he never could have defeated the darkness and come out alive. Without their presence, his life would be empty.

And, as he would grow to learn, so would his bed.

He’d seen no reason to object to their bond, strong as it was. It only added to the connection he shared with each of them. And they adored him, each in their own way.

They shared evenings, mornings, afternoons; whatever short scraps of time they could devote to themselves and their relationships, in varying permutations. Noctis treasured the time he was able to spend alone with Ignis, reawakening everything they’d shared before he’d disappeared. Before he’d been taken away from everyone and everything. It felt odd sometimes, plunging back into interacting with everyone all at once; it was noisy and cluttered. Ignis was a constant, a touchpoint that never made him feel overwhelmed. He fell back into Ignis’ bed with ease and comfort, as if he’d never left. Almost. Things were certainly different, and Noctis would be a liar if he said he hadn’t shed some tears over the close physical reminders of what Ignis had done for him; how he had thrown himself right into the path of the gods to try to protect him. That had been difficult to take, but he was dealing with it.

Getting to know Luna was something else entirely. They knew each other on one level, of course, and the little snips and flashes of personality they’d shared in their notebook over the years provided a scaffold, but it was up to them now to add the full structure. Lucis was theirs, and they’d discussed the option of not getting married, ruling separately, and simply letting the people complain. But they found they didn’t want to, and at the end of one long, painful conversation Luna looked at Noctis and realized that she loved him.

He’d fled, retreating into the safety of solitude. Some habits are hard to break. After some time, and some space, he’d realized that although he was afraid to, Noctis returned Luna’s feelings. She was different from Ignis but similar in many ways too, and Noctis felt equal parts unsure and excited to discover how they would fit together. Once he had admitted it to himself, he found that they certainly did, and each felt anxious to make time alone together. Luna, too, had suffered for him, and Noctis struggled to take this on board. Many of their hours were spent quietly, just walking in the garden or talking about their joint responsibilities.

All together, the three of them had a simple, easy vibe that was unexpected on Noctis’ part. He had nothing to model this on, and sometimes he would grow quiet and retreat into himself again.  He’d never met two people who could better understand and accommodate - even appreciate - this part of his personality. Sometimes the silent company of one or both was all he needed, and Noctis soon found himself demanding their presences after the many tiring public appearances and gatherings that began cropping up just as soon as the light had returned and Lucis began to find its feet again. 

Noctis and Luna hadn’t waited intentionally, but they simply hadn’t had time to learn one another. At least not in the slow, deliberate way Noctis had wanted to. There had been too much rushing, too many things to get in order, too much insistence from everyone that Lucis needed their joint leadership, and as fast as possible.

Noctis barely had any time to discuss everything with Ignis. He made the time though; carved it out, shoved everything else to the side. Ignis was important - he was the first flame that had flared for him - and Noctis wanted to prove to Ignis just how much he meant.

“No wedding - none of it. Not if it hurts you.” He’d been firm - petulant, almost - for a moment the young man who’d gone into the Crystal rather than the elegant king who’d come out. 

Ignis had been moved, sweeping gentle fingers over Noctis’ cheek.

“How could it hurt me to see the two people I love most in all the world in their rightful places? I stopped doubting whether I had your love a long, long time ago.” He’d captured Noctis’ lips in a deep kiss, reminding him that they’d picked up nearly where they’d left off - a little battered, a little bruised perhaps - but their connection never in doubt.

Noctis had beamed at him, and promptly proposed. Ignis had cried a little as he accepted, and it made Noctis’ chest pang happily even now to think of it. 

He’d left Ignis and Luna to set their own pace, not pushing or even bringing up the question, but when they’d come to him one evening smiling and tearful again (Ignis had been annoyed when Noctis teased him about that part) and breathless, Noctis was overjoyed.

The three of them had whispered conspiratorially long into the night and a few days later, Ignis had begun wearing a simple silver band, without ceremony or announcement. Those close to the royal household knew exactly what it meant and respected it, and those too far outside to know were told simply that it was none of their business.

Tonight, then, was the last puzzle piece. 

This was the royal wedding night. For all outside eyes, it was a tender, innocent moment for Noctis and Luna to consummate their vows in an age-old act, just the two of them.

Noctis smirked as those expectations were shattered by the sight of the Royal Chamberlain buried between the new queen’s thighs. As her voice raised in thrilling pleasure, Noctis watched attentively. He got as close as he could before murmuring to Ignis, “I see. Nice technique. Does she like fingers, or…?”

Ignis murmured in the affirmative, tracing fingertips in loving strokes beneath his tongue before sliding long, strong fingers inside her folds. Luna writhed and cried out in appreciation, and Ignis’ bright green eyes took on a hungry expression. 

Noctis swallowed, knowing precisely how skilled those fingers were, and watched him work.

“Oh, she does.” Noctis nodded appreciatively. He smoothed a hand up Luna’s quivering body. She curved into his touch and gasped, lowering her eyelashes as the pads of his own fingers danced over a straining nipple. He watched her as he stroked lightly, enjoying the arching of her back. He then lowered his mouth, flicking and lapping his tongue over one gorgeously hard bud while gently pinching the other.

She made the most beautifully breathless noises, complemented by the wet sounds Ignis was making as he licked and sucked at her and moved his fingers with increasing speed. The wet sounds went straight to Noctis’ cock, and he grew impatient. With a quiet heat and filthy insistence, he leaned close to Luna’s ear.

“You asked me for my wish tonight. Can you come for me?”

Luna nodded rapidly, teetering on the edge of bliss as Ignis heard Noctis’ words as well and moaned into her. The vibration tipped her over and she writhed her way into her first orgasm of the evening, pale skin flushing pink and a slight dewiness decorating her delicate curves.

Ignis was busy following Luna’s frantic rocking with mouth and fingers as she cried out his name. She locked her blue eyes with Noctis’ as long as she could before letting them close,  eyelashes poking out between scrunched-shut eyes. She made high-pitched breathy sounds beneath him, and the sights and sounds surpassed Noctis’ fantasies. He let out a low hum and palmed the stiff hardness of his cock that was straining against the soft cotton of his briefs, which he then quickly removed and discarded.

Luna’s hands reached out to pull Ignis up and draw him to her in a languid kiss interspersed with heavy breaths. Noctis took the opportunity to lean down and partake, tasting her sweet essence as his tongue tangled with theirs. He drew back again, palming at Luna’s breasts briefly and allowing the two of them their space. Noctis watched Luna wrap eager fingers around Ignis’ length to guide him to her and his own cock throbbed hard in response.

Ignis slipped inside her and Noctis felt his thighs clench as she gasped. One of these nights he’d like to be atop Ignis, driving him down into Luna and making them both moan. 

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Luna’s graceful, pale arm lifted, and she pulled Noctis’ bare cock toward her mouth almost lazily. He bent down to accommodate her and closed his eyes. The slide of the soft, wet heat of her mouth around his hot, pulsing skin was exquisite. He let out a low sound, and felt Ignis thrust harder into Luna in response.

The angle was odd and Luna had begun to spin off into distracted bliss. As she moaned and writhed beneath Ignis, Noctis withdrew, tracing a finger over Ignis’ lips. The look Ignis returned made Noctis greedy and he knelt a little awkwardly next to Luna, steadying himself on the bed.

Ignis took his turn then, bending to pull Noctis into his mouth with practiced skill, concentrating on pleasing both his lovers at once. Noctis grinned at this particular feat before his eyes rolled back and he grabbed Ignis’ shoulder.

“Shit, you’re good at that.” 

Ignis gave a low hum and roll of his tongue indicating he knew precisely how good he was, and Noctis let out a breathy laugh. He pulled out of Ignis’ mouth, admiring the saliva glistening on his wet and puffy lips, the thoroughly-mussed hair framing elegant features, and the intense look in those jade-green eyes as Noctis ran a hand through that hair, tugging just a little.

“What do you want, Iggy?”

A devilishly stern look was his response. “Show me what you’ve observed.” He was clearly also eager for a show, but not before he leaned forward to drink deeply from Luna’s lips. Noctis’ heart swelled at the way Luna’s arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer and rocking up into his strokes. Ignis teased at Luna’s lips a little more before pulling back to gaze intently at Noctis. 

“Let me see you together. Please.” His voice was hoarse, and as he pulled out of Luna, Noctis’ gaze went to his cock, shiny and slick with her wetness. He dove into Noctis’ mouth with an insistence that hinted at desperation, pressing himself close and leaving a sticky smear on Noctis’ stomach. 

Noctis kissed him back with increasing heat, only breaking it to murmur, “Touch me? Just for a minute.” Ignis’ talented fingers were working at the requested task before Noctis had even finished uttering the words, and a breathy “May I?” from Luna was answered with a quick nod and a moan.

Their fingers tangled together as their tongues had earlier, squeezing and stroking him with a graceful pressure, and Noctis’ breathing sped up. He looked down at bright blue eyes and golden hair fanned out on the pillow. Ignis’ gaze followed his. Ignis squeezed Noctis hard and watched him for a response. He removed his hand, but continued to nip and lick at the shell of Noctis' ear.

“Fuck her, Noctis. Make her feel as beautiful as she looks.”

Luna nodded, a naughty smile spreading across her plush pink lips. She licked at the lower one, watching Noctis watch her. “Please?”

Urgency spiked, and Noctis clambered a little awkwardly over Luna. She reached for him as she had for Ignis, and he pushed forward gently into her wet heat, sliding in as slowly as he could make himself.

Noctis sucked in a deep breath and stopped when his hips were flush with hers.

“Are you alright?” Blonde brows had pulled together in concern, and Luna laid a gentle hand on his chest.

Noctis nodded vigorously. “It’s just - I’ve never - ”

“Not with a woman,” Ignis explained gently. 

“Ah. Well, when you’re ready, I’m - ” She squeezed herself around him intentionally, and sighed blissfully. “You feel wonderful.”

Noctis gasped and then leaned forward to kiss her, their lips and tongues touching lightly and then harder as their bodies came together. He pressed his forehead to hers, then began to rock himself in and out of her, slowly and gently. He traced his fingertips up and down the skin he could reach, and she arched into his touch. Her hands at his hips reassured him and started working him into a rhythm, and he marveled at the beautiful sounds that escaped her parted lips.

Noctis looked over and Ignis was gazing at the two of them, biting his lip. He stroked himself slowly and with frequent stops. Noctis knew his edges were fraying, and he longed to push him over the brink. 

“Like this?” Noctis angled his thrusts upward a bit, the way Ignis had, and felt his cock trace over a spot that made Luna moan louder and reach out for him. He laced his fingers through hers and they trained their blue eyes on their lover, looking for a response as Noctis moved faster, bumping into Luna a little on each stroke. She lifted her hips to meet him, and they shared a breathy grin.

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment and nodded shakily. “Yes - yes.” His head dropped forward and he lost control, his fist working furiously over his cock. Ignis’ forearm was planted next to Luna’s head, and she grasped it as she writhed beneath Noctis. 

Noctis hadn’t expected to last long tonight, and the sight in front of him was too much. His hips slammed forward into Luna. He tried to moderate his thrusts a little, afraid of hurting her, but then she dug her heels into his ass and yanked him forward.

“Just a little - more - there - yes! Oh, Noctis!” He felt her tense rhythmically around him, and wordless cries filled the room. First Luna’s, following her delicious peak and the intense rippling of heat, slick against Noctis’ cock. 

Then Noctis, unable to resist the feel of her squeezing around him. “Nnngh, gods, Luna, you feel so good!” He lowered his head as he thrust into her as hard as she seemed to want, his own pleasure bursting forth as he continued to move. Her head tipped back and she gasped in time with his movements. Noctis looked at the pink flush spread across her chest before he let out a choppy moan, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. 

Finally, although it had been clear he’d been trying to hold out, Ignis let out a breath through his teeth and sent long streaks of come splashing across Luna’s breasts. His moans were at the louder end of what Noctis was used to, and his lips parted as he watched appreciatively. Noctis leaned forward to sloppily kiss him, clashing imperfectly but relishing the contact. Ignis panted into his mouth and stared at him, then down at Luna for a long moment before closing his eyes.

Noctis slid out of Luna, enjoying the wet warmth of her to the last, and nestled down just below her breasts, stroking the bare skin of her stomach to watch her shiver. Ignis sat heavily onto the bed and folded his legs up in front of him. Luna traced a finger up his calf, and Noctis noticed the slight tremble as she did so.

“That was intense, huh?”

Ignis was still pink-faced and catching his breath. He rolled his head back onto the headboard and nodded. “An... auspicious beginning, I should think.” 

“Mmmm,” Luna simply hummed, conveying both agreement and appreciation. 

Noctis wobbled to the bathroom to fetch a warm washcloth, and as he gently wiped Luna he felt Ignis’ hand caress his back. His lips curved into an affectionate smile, one that matched the smiles lighting up the faces of both his lovers, and a soft giggle from Luna floated around them all. 

As they settled down and sought comfortable places among the luxurious sheets and blankets, Noctis pondered that this was absolutely not how he’d ever expected to spend his wedding night, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He laid one hand on Ignis and the other on Luna, hoping for so many more days and nights like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @dudewheresmytea for the thoughtful, thorough, and incredibly helpful beta! Go read her fics - they're amazing!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @stopmopingstart, and on Tumblr, for now, at the same username as here. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
